


whiskey and mezcal

by Ejunkiet



Series: pearls and monopoly money [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Confrontations, F/M, Lessons in crime, Pre-Season/Series 02, Speculation, Under observation by the FBI, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/Ejunkiet
Summary: “So, are we finally going to talk about this?”He shrugs, a lazy roll of his shoulders, as loose and languid as the rest of him as he takes another drink. His eyes are dark and unreadable as he considers her for a long moment.“There something you want to say?”--A discussion over drinks.





	whiskey and mezcal

**Author's Note:**

> _He tastes like tequila and salt, and she’s a little breathless when he pulls away and traces his thumb over her cheek, the gesture softer than she would have expected from him._
> 
> This came a little out of nowhere, but here we are. These stories are all loosely within the same verse and take some liberties with the canon. Enjoy!

“Didn't think you had it in you.”

She glances up from where she'd been staring down her whiskey sour, wondering if she should have gone for something stronger, and finds his eyes on her, his face shadowed in the dim lighting of the bar. It's the first thing he's said to her since he'd arrived for the pick-up; she hadn't expected him to stay, let alone settle onto the bar stool beside her as the bartender brought him a bottle of something that looked and smelled a lot like tequila - Mezcal, the label read - and a clean glass.

His lips quirk into a smile as she looks to him in question and he takes the bottle and pours himself a healthy measure, palming the glass as he turns to face her fully.

“That stunt you pulled. Gotta admit, that shit took guts.”

Her glass slips within her grip, clattering back down onto the bar, narrowly avoiding spilling its contents over the scored wooden surface. It's mostly just ice at this point anyway, and she flags down the server and orders a whiskey, neat, taking a deep breath and then another as she wills her heart to stop trying to beat its way out of her chest.

It's been a little over a month since the incident, but it's not as if they've talked about it. Hell, she hadn't even seen him until a week ago when he'd strolled back into their lives with a clean rap sheet and an offer heavily laced with threat.

His eyes are glittering with amusement when she finally glances back to him, new glass in hand and he gestures towards her with his own.

“Good choice.”

She takes a breath, and then another, keeping her eyes on his, trying to figure out what this is. He watches her steadily back, lips quirked into a smile, until she breaks.

“So, are we finally going to talk about this?”

He shrugs, a lazy roll of his shoulders, as loose and languid as the rest of him as he takes another drink. His eyes are dark and unreadable as he considers her for a long moment.

“There something you want to say?”

She holds his stare, and what she want to say is dangerous, almost stupid beyond belief, but she's had more than enough time to come to terms with what happened in her living room and the choices she's made. She doesn't regret her actions, and she won't lie to him and say that she does.

She doesn't mince her words when she acknowledges that fact out loud.

“No.”

Something in his jaw tightens as he watches her, his eyes flickering over her face. He's leaned in, moving in closer until there's only a scant amount of distance between them, and she holds her breath, wondering what it is exactly that he's looking for and expecting the worst.

“Good.”

She exhales sharply, glancing down to his mouth for a moment as he licks his lips before meeting his eyes again - and at this distance, there's no way he could have missed the motion, although he doesn't mention it. “What?”

It's not that she didn't hear him, she just - can't quite wrap her head around what it means. He holds her gaze steadily, his features stained red by the flickering neon signs above the bar, and he's still so close that she can smell the liquor on his breath, feel the rush of air against her cheek.

“If you wanna play this game, you gotta own it.”

He raises his glass and clinks it against hers, his mouth curling into a lazy smile before he tips back the last of his drink. She matches him, closing her eyes as the whiskey traces a line of fire down her throat, burning away the last traces of nervous energy, and when she opens her eyes again, he's still watching her.

There's a long moment where they stay like that, just looking at each other, the tension building until it's almost palpable, sparking in the air between them.

He glances away first, dropping his empty glass back onto the bar top and pushing away the bottle, and she realises that this - whatever it is - is over.

“You're leaving?”

“Got errands to run.” He glances at the screen of his phone, ever present in his grip, before meeting her gaze again, a smirk on his lips as he nods towards her drink. “You best finish that. This aint no place for a lady like you after dark.”

She takes another look around the bar he'd chosen for the drop; it’s on the outskirts of town, more of a dive than anything else, and she could admit that she was far from their usual crowd. Still, the drinks were decent and it was private enough for their purpose.

She flags down the bartender, motioning for another drink, and when she glances back to Rio, his smile has grown, something glittering in his eyes before he looks away.

“Same place next time, yeah?”

He gets to his feet, sliding down off the bar stool and ducking to snag the duffle bag at her feet, hefting the weight easily as he lifts it over his shoulder. He pauses as he turns to leave, glancing around the bar, before he leans back in towards her, as if he wants to add something more.

And then he's in her personal space, slow and deliberate, a hand on her cheek; telegraphing his movements until he brushes his lips against hers.

He tastes like tequila and salt, and she’s a little breathless when he pulls away and traces his thumb over her cheek, the gesture softer than she would have expected from him.

“For whoever's watching,” he says in way of an explanation, and there's smile in his eyes as his gaze flickers across her face. “Gotta make it look good, yeah?”

She can't find the words to respond and he pulls away, a hand dropping to her shoulder to squeeze it briefly before he leaves, and she's left sitting at the bar alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but also please find me on Tumblr (ejunkiet) and gush about these two with me!


End file.
